Haia Silver
Haia is an Ultimate participant of the Saisei Survival Game featured in Newly Despaired: Saisei. Haia was among the original 15 students, excluding ''Ridley'', ''and despite not having expertise in social interaction, she still managed to get along with the other students. History Early Life Haia was born in a very stressful situation for her parents. Haia’s parents were very wanted criminals, who were being chased on the road by the police. While someone remained driving in the front, Haia‘a father and one of their criminal friends helped with the birth in the back of the truck. Haia was successfully born, however her mother was very weak. Eventually, one of the tires was shot, causing the truck to flip around. Haia ended up flying out the front window of the truck, and rolling down a nearby hill. By this point, the passenger‘s fates are unknown. Haia remained in the woods overnight. A New Home Haia, when crying in the woods, was discovered by a vigilante with the name of Takuya Yasuda, otherwise known as Cobalt. Takuya took Haia in, bringing her back to a small facility of 7 people. Each person had a code name based upon a metal there, and this is where Haia also received her name. They were originally going to call her Silver without a first name, however they gave the first name of Haia if anyone were to ask. The small group was a group of vigilantes who believed in justice and killers especially should be eradicated from Earth. From there on, Haia lived there and grew close to the one female member in the gang, known as Miwa Koyanagi, who was often called Samarium. Haia often learned normal school subjects from her as well referred to her as her mother, which she usually ignores. Miwa’s personality rubbed off on Haia, giving her the stoic and dignified personality she has today. Haia as she grew was taught to use a variety of weapons, excluding any modern guns. She spent most of her time training with a dagger, crossbow, and a sword. She usually prefers to use those three, but can resort to other weapons if needed. As Haia was being trained, she slowly began to improve and eventually beat the group leader in a practice battle. Haia’s First Mission After training for years, the vigilante group leader decided to deploy Haia on a mission to assassinate an assassin, ironically. Haia, when arriving at the location, scouted out from the exposed ceiling beams. The assassin had been up there as well, and Haia began to slowly sneak her way over. Haia began to attack, however the assassin also fought back with great skill. The assassin managed to slice across her chest, causing Haia to drop her sword which would fall on someone’s head and kill them. Haia stared in fear, before going back to the assassin who was on their way to escaping. Haia ripped off a large/loose piece of wood on one of the wooden beams, using that as a substitute weapon for her sword. After a long chase, Haia managed to corner the assassin and successfully stab them in the heart. Haia also managed to flee uncaught and retrieve her sword. After this mission, Haia began to train much more than before, because she wanted zero civilian deaths and zero injuries, and to finish the mission quickly. Haia began to practice maneuvering around and parkour, continuing to improve. Recognition Haia began to become recognized after a mission which had gone public, but luckily she managed to keep her group under cover. The mission took place a political event, where someone had been acting suspicious. Haia decided to follow the suspicious individual, where they had opened a case, revealing a gun inside. Haia immediately attacked the person, which a few people noticed. They began to record this, and Haia managed to chase away her target so the people recording didn’t have to witness the murder itself. She managed to kill the guy without it being recorded, but knew that everyone would know it was her. She had quickly vanished, and the event went viral. People had began to notice this, and she was spotted more and more on missions due to her gaining popularity. This made it increasingly harder for her to do her work undercover, however she continued with success. Eventually, she became known as the Ultimate Vigilante. Trapped in an Abandoned Facility Haia, after discovering that her along with the others were separated in small groups and trapped, immediately began to look for ways of escape or signs of the others. She often tried to be productive rather than sitting around, however she did believe that she did need to relax every now and then. Haia often worried about the others and their safety, and usually tried to hide instead of fight the Stalker unless someone else was in danger. Sudden Encounter Haia had been with [[Hajime Hinata|''Hajime Hinata]]'' and Chiaki Nanami when encountering the Stalker for the first time. Haia had ran off, hiding with the two. This wasn’t the last time Haia would encounter the Stalker, however she would usually attempt to hide. The Carnival Room When seeing Ridley and Akemi trapped in the carnival room, Haia was struck with worry instantly. Though Ridley didn’t like her because he only thought of her as a killer, Haia still felt worried for him as well as Akemi. Haia was glad to see them make it through, however was faced with an emotion she had rarely felt when seeing [[Kogasa Komatsu|''Kogasa Komatsu]]’''s body hanging from the ceiling. Even though she hadn’t been too close to Kogasa, she had seen how kind she was and how much she had meant to the others. This caused her to already like her before having a full conversation with her, and she began to cry for the first time in her life. Fighting Back Haia has always hid from the Stalker, knowing it wouldn’t be wise to fight back. However, when Haia had found Akemi in the basement, and had to find a way back up with her and the small group that had gone down together. Haia decided to fight back and slow the Stalker down while everyone could make their way back up, being assisted by Satsuki Iranami before everyone managed to flee. She had also faught with Rachael a few times in later chapters. Haia’s Fate Haia had been kidnapped by the jester, known as Simon Shi and she was placed in the Carnival Room, along with the Stalker. The Stalker was revealed to be Jacques, and Simon ordered Haia to kill him. Having no confirmed way to kill him, Haia began to attack him for as long as she would need to. Even though Haia had the option to use a sword Simon provided her with, Haia used the sword she started her work with, claiming that if she was to die there she would want her last battle to be with her current one. Eventually, Jacques managed to grab ahold of her sword, and stabbed Haia in the heart, which had brought her to her demise. Appearance Haia is an average young woman considering her body structure. Haia has bright red eyes, which usually ends up scaring people away from her. She wears a dark red cloak and black shirt underneath it, as well as she wears a black skirt and black leggings, and shoes. She has long silver hair which is kept in a ponytail, which she never takes it out of unless it is to redo the ponytail. She has a black covering with a white strap going around her torso, and in the covering is a sheath which revealed a sharp silver sword she always has on her. Personality Haia comes off as a person with a creepy and cold aura, until you begin to talk to her. When talking to her, Haia will usually speak in a dignified manner, never making a joke or being sarcastic. Haia will always want to protect whoever is around, believing that no one—excluding killers—deserve death. If the killer had killed without good reason, then Haia would despise them, and kill them whenever she would get the chance. If the killer was a vigilante like her, she would usually have high respect for them. Talent Haia is known as the Ultimate Vigilante for having great agility and strength, and putting that to use for justice. She has great experience with many weapons, however the most with swords. Haia will attempt to eradicate all killers (excluding vigilantes), and when that is done that she will have done what she was meant to do. Relationships '''Gang Members:' Takuya Yasuda Haia was close with Takuya, seeming to have liking towards him. Takuya was often the one to train Haia and take care of her during her youth, and she grew close to him. Miwa Koyanagi Haia and Miwa have a very close relationship. Haia would often look to her for advice, seeing her as mother figure. Miwa’s perosnality rubbed off on Haia, as she usually was around her the most. Saisei Survival Game Class: Kogasa Komatsu Haia and Kogasa hadn’t interacted often, but Haia had heard about her kind personality, and the little time she was with her she had seen that kind and caring personality in action. Haia viewed her as something more than a civilian who should live, but couldn’t think of what to consider her. Haruki Hatanaka Haia had interacted with Haruki often when they were together, and considered her a friend. Haia never got to know her real name and always recognized her as Alemon Amari, however Haia most likely would not have been bothered if she had found out. Satsuki Iranami Haia had interacted with Satsuki often, and enjoyed talking to her. Satsuki has been the first person to discover that Haia doesn’t know who her parents are, and that her last name is just a code name. The two considered each other to be friends. Rachael Yumako Haia thought of Rachael as a great fighter and useful asset to the students, however eventually grew closer to her, and discovered that she was not just a intelligent and strong individual, but was also caring and a great friend. Haia didn’t grow too close to her on a personal level, but she still considered her to be her friend. List of Appearances * Newly Despaired: Saisei Trivia * Haia’s birthday is the same as River’s birthday, September 30th. * Haia’s first kill and first injury on a mission relates to her death and an encounter with the Itsuki Friend, where she was cut across her chest. * Haia is the first OC of River’s to die in a DR:ND roleplay.